


Lovely Days, Darling Moments

by lumiereandcogsworth



Series: their sweet, little family [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kid Fic, Parenthood, belle and adam are the cutest parents you already know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiereandcogsworth/pseuds/lumiereandcogsworth
Summary: Adam carried Renée in front of the mirror so she could look at them both, but she was only interested in undoing her papa’s cravat. “All my work,” he said in something of a mock mournful tone as he watched her dismantle the knot.“You mean allmywork,” Belle corrected, coming over to take Renée so Adam could re-do it.“Of course,” he winked.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney)
Series: their sweet, little family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432180
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Lovely Days, Darling Moments

Belle sat at her vanity, rather focused on a jewelry box. Guests had arrived from Belgium, and they were to have a special dinner in their honor. As she looked through the box, she was suddenly startled by someone closing hands over her eyes. 

“Guess who,” said the definitely mysterious and not obvious voice. 

“Hmm,” Belle reached a hand up and blindly felt the man’s face. “I’m going to guess... Lumiere, for sure.” 

Adam took his hands away, dropping them on her shoulders and looking at her in the mirror. “Ah, so close. But not nearly as handsome.” 

_ “Adam? _ Wow! I’m so surprised,” Belle joked, looking back at his reflection. 

Her husband smirked, kissing the place where her shoulder meets her neck. “Glad we’re still keeping each other on our toes,” he chuckled. 

“Indeed,” Belle said, standing up and handing him the necklace she’d landed on. She was six months pregnant, just starting to really show. She turned and lifted her hair for a moment. 

“Lovely, of course,” her husband stated after clasping the necklace. He wrapped his arms around her, hands on her belly. Belle leaned back against him. “How are you, my darling?” 

“Starving,” she laughed. “But good, otherwise.” 

“Wonderful,” Adam grinned, hugging her close. “This is nice. All my favorite people in one room.” 

“Yes. Well, everyone except Renée.” 

“Renée’s right there.” He pivoted backwards, revealing their toddler sitting in the middle of their bed. 

“Oh darling! What are you doing over there!” Belle smiled. 

What Renée was doing, exactly, was trying to pull at a loose thread of the duvet. 

“No, no, no,” Belle went over and picked her up, foiling her plans. 

Adam walked over to them both. “Renée, are you being a trouble-maker?” 

“No, papa,” Belle said in her best baby voice, the one that she always gave Renée. “I never do anything wrong.” 

Adam laughed, taking Renée and lifting her up. “I’m not sure if I believe you, macaroon!” He set her on his hip, she started playing with one of the buttons on his coat. “In fact, I don’t believe you.” He took her hand away, which only made her fuss and demand to be put down. 

Once on her feet, she sped off across the room, as fast as her little legs could take her. Belle watched her, head on a swivel as Adam went to fix his cravat around his neck in the mirror. 

“She’s too clever for us,” Belle sighed. 

“Of course. Our child is a genius,” he finished the knot. 

“Wow, at least you’re not putting any pressure on her,” Belle deadpanned, stepping over and fixing his always-crooked finished product of a cravat. 

“It’s not pressure, she will be a genius as her mother is,” he smiled. “And as this little one will be,” he placed a hand on her belly. 

“Right, sure. And what about you?” 

“What about me? I’m only here to bask in the genius of my family. I don’t need to participate. It’s relaxing, actually.” His eyes wandered slightly to the left, and his tone shifted. “Renée,” he said it in a  _ you better not be doing what it looks like you’re doing _ kind of tone. His daughter’s least favorite. “Renée, no, leave it alone.” 

Renée was at a credenza. One with a vase of flowers. A vase of flowers that, evidently, was too close to reach, if one clever two-year-old had shoved a chair to the credenza and had climbed onto it and was reaching for the vase. 

“Come here,” Adam held out a beckoning hand. “Come on,” his tone was absolute, and Renée knew it. She looked back and forth between the vase and her father. Her whole body suddenly drooped like a flower as she elected to listen to him. She slipped off the chair and walked over to her parents. 

Belle stroked at her little curls of hair as she came to them. 

“Renée,” Adam picked her up once more. “That’s very dangerous Renée, you know you can’t play with the vases.” 

“Or climb on chairs,” Belle added. “But we are impressed,” she chuckled, going over to put the chair back in its place. 

“Yes, that’s true,” Adam grinned. He carried Renée in front of the mirror so she could look at them both, but she was only interested in undoing her papa’s cravat. “All my work,” he said in something of a mock mournful tone as he watched her dismantle the knot. 

“You mean all  _ my _ work,” Belle corrected, coming over to take Renée so Adam could re-do it. 

“Of course,” he winked. 

Belle took Renée over to the balcony, and they stood out there. Adam watched as Belle pointed out different things, the garden, the sky, the birds, the clouds. Renée loved the clouds. He smiled, watching his little family. The smile on Belle’s face, the way she scrunched her nose when she tickled Renée, making her laugh. He beamed, completely in awe of his good fortune. 

He finished his cravat, even _ he _ could see it was crooked this time. But, no matter. Belle will fix it. She had a way of making most everything in his life all the better. 


End file.
